


My Roots Are Grown (And I Don't Know Where They Are)

by tourdefierce



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys really love each other and Bradley has needs and Colin just wants to give those to him not matter what, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roots Are Grown (And I Don't Know Where They Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International porn day for slowdead and leashy_bebes.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ: June 9th, 2011.

Colin woke to the tickling feeling of hair sliding across his belly. It was still dark, the only light from the room spilling in the space where curtains were supposed to be—if him and Bradley hadn't gotten a little distracted last night.

He smiled, at the memory of Bradley's desperation and how he had begged, crooked teeth digging into his lips until Colin had bent him over and fucked him over the arm of sofa.

It was just another lovely night in France.

Colin settled back into the pillows, his body curved a little to the side as he watched a slumbering Bradley unconsciously reposition himself. It wasn't unusual for this to happen—mostly, it was after a night when Bradley was a little too desperate and had spent the day in his head. Yesterday had been like that. Bradley had been quiet, stoney-faced to the cameras and only chatting with a few people. Colin had let it lie because they all had those days, when they spent too much time thinking about things that only brought trouble. He understood that. Hell, he spent so much time brooding into books and headphones streaming indie-music that he couldn't hardly blame Bradley for having one off day.

And he didn't. He let Bradley feel his man-pain, channel it into Arthur and then, afterward, he let Bradley beg. Somedays, the desperation was the only thing that could set Bradley back to his goofy self.

Often times, after a night where Bradley had sobbed, begged and pleaded to be fucked within an inch of his life—after a night when Bradley's voice had gone soggy with wet tears and ragged from screaming—after a night when Colin had fucked him for hours, denying them both any sort of relief until he knew Bradley could go no longer; that he could want nothing more in his entire life than Colin's cock inside of him—after those kind of nights, Bradley always did this _thing_.

At first it was creepy and Colin was a little afraid he might get his dick bitten off but the next morning, when Bradley had opened his eyes and smiled, looking clear and so like himself, Colin couldn't hate the idea anymore. So he let it happen. God, the things he let Bradley get away with, just because he was _Bradley_. It amazed him sometimes.

So now, in the stillness of too-early morning, Colin watched as Bradley snuffled and sleepily moved his way down the bed, pushing and molding into Colin's side until he found a position he liked. Bradley's cheek pressed into the harsh bones of Colin's hips and his mouth, open and making this really adorable snuffling noise, was breathing hot, hitching breath on Colin's mostly soft cock.

He willed himself to stay soft, focusing on the frown creasing Bradley's forehead and the half-snore he let out before he moved forward and nuzzled Colin's length. This was always the hardest part, trying to stay soft so Bradley could cradle him in his mouth and find a more peaceful sleep. Bradley's lips curled, pressing listlessly to Colin's softness and then, finally, he opened and sucked him in with an obscene slurping noise.

Colin hissed, bringing his fingernails into his arm to keep from jerking his hips up. He was, admittedly, half-hard now but if he concentrated, he'd soften and get used to the warmth of Bradley's mouth.

He took a deep breath, watching as Bradley sighed, his whole body going completely lax, as if he'd just been fucked, and pressed, pulling until Colin turned onto his side and Bradley buried his face into Colin's crotch. He sunk down until his nose tickled Colin's coarse hair, and on every exhale, Colin had to fight the urge to thrust, as well as the urge to squirm away from Bradley's breath. Time seemed to drag in these moments, when Bradley was suckling softly on Colin's cock, sleep still holding claim over him.

Soon, Bradley's wet mouth was common place and Colin could breath a little bit more deeply. Bradley's breath wiffled, snoring and generally being too adoring for a man with a dick in his mouth. But goodness, that was Bradley, wasn't it? A man of so many contradictions and no apologies, except for his genuine smile and his off color jokes.

Slowly, Colin felt the sharpness of his arousal fade. He let himself relax, fingers carding through the blond strands of Bradley's head until he too, fell back to sleep.

<3<3<3

This time, Colin woke up because Bradley was trying to suck his brains—maybe his _soul_ —out of his cock.

"Bradley, what the fuck!" Colin complained into consciousness, trying to squirm away from the too intense suction of Bradley's mouth.

When he could finally open his eyes, Bradley was smiling around his cock and looking devious as ever. Colin groaned. He wanted to be mad, wanted to say, _It hurts when you want me this much_. Instead, he let Bradley suckle at him, tongue caressing the underside until he was fully hard and Bradley had spit dribbling down his cheeks. He was whining every time he bobbed his head, desperate as he pressed his hips into the mattress and tried to devour Colin's cock.

Finally, Colin had been acquainted with the morning enough to grab at Bradley's head and soothe his hands down his working jaw.

"Let me?" Colin asked, breathless but kind. "Let me do this for you."

Bradley's eyes flickered opened and then he nodded, moaning around Colin's cock.

"Good, so good," Colin cooed as he pressed Bradley back, using his hands to soothe around Bradley's forehead and cheeks until Bradley was on his back and Colin was straddling his face, hard cock still entrenched in the warm, sticky heat of Bradley's mouth.

Bradley moaned, chest arching underneath Colin's arse as he slide his cock to the very back of Bradley's throat. He watched, memorized, as Bradley's eyes filled with water and then he drew back. Bradley didn't have time to sputter, only catch a few ragged drags of air and then Colin pressed back in, slow and steady until he could feel the flutter of Bradley's lovely throat over the tip of his cock.

Then he pushed farther.

It was sleepy and good, just the solid and comforting pressure of this need between them. It was easy to do this for Bradley, to take care of him like this—until Bradley cracked. He was crying, tears running down his cheeks and Colin watched, contorting his body to lean heavily on the wall so that he could fuck Bradley's face and feel him writhe beneath him. He picked up speed and Bradley whined, his body moving beneath him and Colin looked back to see Bradley fisting his own cock. It was leaking, angry and red and so close to coming.

Colin moaned. "Okay," he murmured. "Mm'kay, love."

The next pass of his cock was not sleepy or kind. He slammed his crotch into Bradley's face, so hard that he felt Bradley's face knock against his belly and his throat spasm, choking on too much of Colin's cock. He pulled back and did it again, thrusting hard and fast into the sloppy cavern of Bradley's mouth.

"You look so lovely," Colin gasped out, hand scraping against the wall. "Letting me ride your face, fuck you into the mattress like some filthy cockslut, Bradley—oh fuck, Bradley, so fucking lovely."

With that, Bradley came. It was sudden and wrenching, Bradley yelling around the thickness of Colin's cock, making everything about him vibrate—pushing him so close to his own orgasm—and Bradley thrashed, tears smearing his face as he continued to choke through his orgasm.

"Bradley, you fuckin' gorgeous thing," Colin moaned, hips snapping into Bradley's mouth. His other hand moved to fist Bradley's hair, pushing his face into it until they were rocking on the bed with the force of Colin's thrusts and the demand of his hand in Bradley hair. "God, oh Bradley—fuck, yes, yes—so fucking good for me."

Bradley looked up and Colin felt the air go out of him. Bradley's eyes were glassy, almost unfocused and so fucking sweet. Colin was still for a few moments, cock buried deep in Bradley's throat and so close to coming as he took in just how much this mean to Bradley, how much this was more than any of them could ever explain.

Of course, that was when Bradley took his filthy, come-covered finger and pushed it inside Colin's hole. He tensed, cursing and nearly yelling as Bradley wasted no time, shoving his thick finger into Colin's twitching, dry hole—the thought, oh God, just the knowledge that the finger was _coated_ —

"Bradley, you—your come," Colin gasped, riding back onto the digit and slamming his hips home. He came, groaning out Bradley's name as everything went a little too hazy. His hips twitched back as Bradley, demon that he was, pressed too hard on his prostate and Colin went frantic, pulling his cock out of Bradley's mouth on accident.

Colin watched, vision blurry, as the last of his orgasm landed on the fucked out ring of Bradley's red and swollen mouth, streaking down his tear-stained cheeks and pooling everywhere in a mock-halo around Bradley's face.

"Holy fucking god," Colin moaned, twisting his eyes shut at the shit. "You fucking _maniac_ ," he gasped. He body felt so wrung out, so exhausted with pleasure, that he could barely move back enough to collapse.

He buried his face Bradley's shoulder and tried really hard not to blush.

Bradley, because he's simultaneously sweet and wicked, rubbed soothing circles down Colin's back. Although, his hands were covered in his own come and it just made Colin blush harder, remember what it felt like to have Bradley fuck that glorious finger into his hole, way eased by the thick evidence of Bradley's release.

Colin moaned, hips twitching.

Bradley laughed. Except his voice was wrecked, a broken mess from Colin's cock and—Colin groaned again, clinging to Bradley's laughing body.

"Well, well," Bradley said, voice smug and hoarse. "Who's the cockslut now?"

<3<3<3


End file.
